vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War
|-|Greek Mythology= |-|Norse Mythology= Introduction God of War is an action-adventure, Hack n' Slash Video Game Series loosely based on Greek mythology, created by David Jaffe and developed by Santa Monica Studios. Known for its Genre-defining, Spectacle-heavy Combat Gameplay, grand, detailed scenery and set pieces, epic Boss Fights and a huge amount of intense violence, God of War has been one of the most popular Playstation Series since its beginning. The series' story centers around its playable character, Kratos, a brutal and tormented Spartan warrior, tricked and tortured by the Olympian God Ares, who was forced to serve as a Champion for the Gods, fighting wars and slaying beasts in their names, while trying to escape the horrors of his past. Ultimately, Kratos turns against Ares, and later against all the Gods, and sets in a path of bloody vengeance against them. The series contains the following games: * God of War (2005, PlayStation 2) - The original game. It follows Kratos, tired and in despair after 10 years of servitude and suffering, being given his final mission by the Goddess Athena: Slaying Ares. To do so, Kratos is forced to travel towards the Temple of Pandora, from where no living man has returned, to obtain the mythical Pandora's Box, which contains the power to kill a God. If Kratos is capable of doing so, he shall be forgiven by the Gods from his past sins and released from his torment and visions. * God of War II (2007, PlayStation 2) - The follow-up. Kratos, now the God of War, bloodlusted and mad, leads the Spartans into a worldwide conquest, leading the other Gods to conspire against his ways. Betrayed, stripped of his Godhood and killed by Zeus himself, Kratos falls to Hades, only to be allied with the Titans, who resurrect him and give him power. Now, Kratos must head towards the Island of Creation, home to the Sisters of Fate, so that he can change his destiny and kill Zeus. * God of War: Chains of Olympus '''(2008, PSP) - A prequel, set many years before the original God of War. Kratos, working as a Champion for the Gods, sees himself amidst a world of pure darkness, a result of Helios, the Sun God, having disappeared, and Morpheus take over. Led by Athena, he journeys across Greece and ultimately descends into the Underworld to save the world. * '''God of War III (2010, PS3) - The last game of the main trilogy. Kratos, now alongside the Titans in a new Great War against the Gods of Olympus, is betrayed once again, this time by Gaia. Enraged, he proceeds on a rampage against all Gods and Titans, slaughtering all who stand in his way, and bringing the end of the world as a result. * God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010, PSP) - An interquel, set between God of War I and II. It expands greatly on Kratos' backstory, introducing the character of his brother, Deimos. As the God of War, Kratos goes on a journey to re-encounter his brother. This game acts as a bridge between God of War I and II, justifying Kratos' more reckless and violent self at the beginning of the second installment. * God of War Ascension (2013, PS3) - Chronologically the first game of the series, it is set six months after the event which named Kratos the Ghost of Sparta. In it, Kratos fights against the three vicious Furies, immortal sisters who torture Oathbreakers, so that he may end his Blood-Oath to the God Ares. The series also contains a six-issue Comic Book Miniseries, a non-canon cellphone video game, titled God of War: Betrayal, and novelizations of the first two games. * God of War (2018, PS4), or God of War 4 as many call it, is the sequel to God of War 3. Where an older Kratos resides in the Norse realm of Midgard with his son Atreus on a personal journey to spread his late wife's ashes on the highest mountain in all of the land. Power of the Verse Greek Portion God of War is one of the most powerful interpretations of the Greek Gods in fiction. Although at first the verse might seem like a country or continental-scale verse at most, the feats hidden in the series' lore put the Top and God-Tiers far above the Earthly range. Even while being the mere General of Sparta without any boosts or without his demigod powers, Kratos is capable of facing off against Large Building level sized creatures and slaying them in combat, as well as easily disposing of the random fodder in the verse who have''' Small Building level''' feats. As a Demigod, he scales to some Large Town level, Small City level and City level feats. The series contains a series of Primordial Deities, who created the universe itself as a result of their war, and the God-Tier Olympians and Titans have not only defeated some of the surviving Primordial deities, but also have performed Universal feats, such as Atlas, who holds up the Cosmos above his shoulders, the universe-holding World Pillar, among other feats that put the God Tiers anywhere from 3-A to Low 2-C, with them also receiving possible powerscaling to 2-C because of the feats in the Norse Portion. Speed wise, combat speed can go from Supersonic+ to Massively FTL+, because of the feats performed by the Primordials, Helios and the Sisters of Fate. Several characters possess impressive hax, such as mind control, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, illusions, petrification, time manipulation, causality manipulation, dimensional manipulation and more. Norse Portion The verse gets a boost in attack potency and durability with the introduction of the Norse Pantheon of the series. With the size of the Nine Realms, feats such as Thor and the World Serpent shaking all nine realms during their feat, Surtr creating all the stars and destroying all nine realms in Ragnarok, the second fight between Thor and the Serpent splintering a construct that transcends time and space throughout the realms, and Ymir's feats of flooding all of creation as well as creating the nine realms, solidly land the verse on the Low Multiverse level range, with those feats scaling to Kratos, who has become somewhat weaker than he was in his prime. The verse also gains another high level speed feat, due to the Nine Realms each being separate realities the size of our universe, with the Valkyries being capable of physically traveling through them almost instantaneously to collect the souls of the dead. Additionally, the Norse Mythology portion of the franchise contains the most powerful entity/object to date, that being the World Tree Yggdrasil, which ranges from 2-B to Low 1-C and has very broken abilities and "hax", to boot. Important Blogs * Explanation Blog on the Tier of the Greek Gods and Titans *Cosmology Blog, Explanation of the Pantheons and how the Norse Realms Work Supporters and opponents of the Verse 'Supporters:' *Andika CL atmadja *Kepekley23 *Therefir *Megaquake2012 *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Elizhaa *Xtasyamphetamine *TISSG7Redgrave *Qliphoth Bacikal Opponents: 'Neutral:' * FrostMouse0 Profiles Greek Myth Characters: 'Marked Ones:' File:Kratos.jpg|link=Kratos (God of War)|'Kratos' File:Deimos_GoW.jpg|link=Deimos (God of War)|'Deimos' File:God-of-war-1073040.jpg|link=Kratos (2018)|'Kratos (2018)' 'Olympian Gods:' File:God_of_war_ascension_zeus_wallpaper_by_xkirbz-d5qpqyk.jpg|link=Zeus (God of War)|'Zeus' File:Hades_Wallpaper.png|link=Hades (God of War)|'Hades' File:Poseidon_god_of_war_by_ja_renders-d8k9v8w.png|link=Poseidon (God of War)|'Poseidon' File:Ares_God_of_War.png|link=Ares (God of War)|'Ares' File:Athena_God_of_War.jpeg|link=Athena (God of War)|'Athena' File:Helios.jpg|link=Helios (God of War)|'Helios' File:Hermes_2.jpg|link=Hermes (God of War)|'Hermes' File:Artemis_Sphinx_Ascension_5_-_Andy_Park.jpg|link=Artemis (God of War)|'Artemis' Titans: File:Gow2-gaia.jpg|link=Gaia (God of War)|'Gaia' File:Cronosgear_Izzy-1-.jpg|link=Cronos (God of War)|'Cronos' File:Atlas2_(GoW).jpg|link=Atlas (God of War)|'Atlas' File:Perses.jpg|link=Perses (God of War)|'Perses' 'Mortals & Demigods:' File:Hercules.jpg|link=Hercules (God of War)|'Hercules' File:Redeemed WarriorGoW.jpg|link=Redeemed Warrior|'The Redeemed Warrior' 'Sisters of Fate:' File:Lahkesis_1-1.jpg|link=Lahkesis (God of War)|'Lahkesis' File:Atropos.jpg|link=Atropos (God of War)|'Atropos' 'Furies:' File:The_Furies_(GoWA).jpg|link=The Furies (God of War)|'The Furies' Other Gods & Beings: File:Thanatos_gow.jpg|link=Thanatos (God of War)|'Thanatos' File:Primordials.jpg|link=The Primordials (God of War)|'The Primordials' 'Norse Myth Characters:' God_of_War_Return_to_the_Summit_collectibles__0053_Layer_55.0.jpg|'Atreus'|link=Atreus Baldur_photo_mode_6.jpg|'Baldur'|link=Baldur (God of War) Thor_gow.jpg|'Thor'|link=Thor (God of War) Odin in mural.png|Odin|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Odin_(God_of_War) Weapon Profiles: BladeofOlympus.jpg|Blade of Olympus|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_of_Olympus Category:Verses Category:Games Category:God of War